Touched In the right way
by stingray2185
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the 2004 movie.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on. I am writing Christine as naive.

I Don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 1

Christine intended to return the ring that The Phantom had used as her engagement ring to him. She headed up the stairs to the bed room. Once she entered the room what she saw there melted her heart and made her wonder why she had denied her angel. On the floor sat her angel he no longer was the phantom to Christine he was listening to a music box play Masquerade. When he looked up at her he has such a sadness in his eyes when he said to her

"Christine I love you."

Christine walked around him so she was in front of her angel and she looked deep into his eyes seeing all the years of sadness and all the years of never being shown kindness as well as his love for her. It all took her breath away. She held his gaze and reached for his hand to urge him to stand. Once he was standing towering over her while still holding his one hand with one of her own she reached the other hand up and touched the marred side of his face in a loving way. Then slowly without looking away from his gaze she allowed her hand to travel down his neck to his exposed chest and then down some more to the top of his trousers. All the while she was looking at this man standing front of her who was in awe of her touch. In his eyes she could see love in them compassion also and a few other emotions she was not sure or familiar with.

She rose up on her tip toes and kissed this angel of hers for the 3rd time tonight. This time he kissed her back allowing his one hand to rest on her waist. While they were kissing learning the contours of each other lips Christine out of habit with Raoul reached down and cupped her angel's arousal through his trousers. Christine gave off a soft gasp at the feeling of her angel since he over flowed her hand. If Christine had been looking at him she would have seen that her angel's eyes got very wide as he began to pull away so that he could remove her hand and tell her why he was doing so. Christine was not having it yet she moved as her angel did continuing to kiss him as her palm rested on his arousal. He reached down and took her hand softly by the wrist and went to move her away he took 2 steps back and said

"My dear where did you learn to kiss in this manner cupping me as you did?"

Christine smiled and replied "That is how Raoul and I kiss, he says it necessary for me to touch him there to make sure I am making him happy with the kiss. Why did I do it wrong angel?"

"Christine first off my name is Erik not angel and I was taught that a lady should not touch a man that way even her husband. It is seen as a whore thing to do to cup the man to make sure that she will be paid. My dear if that is the way that your Vicomte taught you to kiss then I must ask why did you not cup me when we kissed in his presence?"

Christine stood there silent for a few seconds not sure what to do she actually liked the feeling of her an…. No Erik's arousal against her palm. She smiled at him and said

"Erik I don't know why Raoul taught me to kiss that way then but I would be lying to say I did not enjoy feeling you against my palm. And as to the why not with the first two kisses Raoul said that I was only to touch him that way when we were sharing a private kiss thus why I did not cup you till we are alone."

Erik turned from her for a moment and taking another ½ step back said

"Christine it is a miracle I did not take you on this bed here after such a touch. How is it that your boy has not taken you if you have done this kind of kiss with him before?"

Christine looks at Erik and blushes " Raoul says I am not ready."

Erik at first is unable to understand why she would not be ready then it begins to dawn on him.

"Is he touching you in any particular place when he says you are not ready my dear?"

Christine nods "yes between my legs"

Erik smiled at this thinking that there might still be a chance for him if Christine is not aroused by Raoul. Then fear and panic begins to set in for his pupil does she love Raoul even though she is not aroused by his touches.

"Christine when you think about Raoul what words do you use to define him in your life?" Christine thinks for a minute on this question and then says "kind, friendly, and picnics in the attic."

"Normally a husband to be should invoke other words my dear like desire passion fire and love. These kinds of thoughts are what get a woman ready. Who if anyone in your life do these words reflect."

Christine shyly said " Erik I don't know what is passion or desire and why would I want to be fire?"

Erik had to consider his answer since it seems she was not sure what passion was.

"Christine when I touched you on stage tonight what did you feel."

"I felt a wanting in my stomach and below." "That wanting my dear is desire. As for passion is what we were acting out it was all to lead to the point of no return when a woman was no longer a virgin cause she gave it to her man. As to fire it is burning on this skin not a true fire but a burning to be touched by a lover or husband."

Christine nodded her head and silently raised her hand toward Erik for him to take. Once his hand was in her own she pulled him forward a bit and placed his hand over her heart and said "Those feelings you just described I feel for you. I am so sorry Erik I should have never feared you all this pain is my fault." Erik was shocked he did not know what to say. As they stood there looking into each other's eyes Raoul entered the room he had been waiting to whisk Christine away but she had pleaded that she need to say good bye to her angel. What he saw in front of him made his blood boil. "What is the meaning of this Christine?"Raoul shouted

You will have to come back for the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 2

Raoul was looking at his fiancé and this monster that was her "Angel of Music" he walked closer to the pair. It disgusted him that his Christine would allow this monster to touch her breast and not scream for help. Raoul would have kept her safe from his wandering hands.

Erik saw Raoul enter the room and his first thought was to pull his hand away from Christine. But Christine was not having it and held his hand there over her heart. He looked down at his angel and he was not sure what to make of this gesture if he should be happy or if he should flee all the sooner.

Christine was caught once again between these two men but now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with only one of these men and it was not the man that she was engaged to. She looked up at her angel as he had tried to remove his hand from her but she held onto him enjoying the feeling of the strength that his touch gave her. She knew that she could face whatever she needed to with his touch.

"Christine how can you let that animal touch you in such an intimate way. I am who you are to marry you are MINE" Raoul yelled.

Erik saw fire when he was called and animal and when Raoul claimed Christine as if she was an object and was ready to defend Christine's honor if necessary. But soon he felt a small warm something on his chest and looked down there was Christine with her hand on his bare chest smiling up at him regardless of what Raoul just said she was honestly smiling at him he felt so much of his anger just melt away at her touch and her smile. He felt like he had gone from Phantom to Erik in a matter of minutes just because of her touch and smile. He wondered how much longer till the Phantom was no more and he did not mind one bit. He had served his purpose he could die in this disaster.

"Raoul I made a mistake I was naive Raoul I did not truly understand love or passion or desire. I am so sorry but I see you as a brother as a happy past and that is not true love. I beg your forgiveness." As she had said this she had taken Erik's hand that had been on her breast and had wrapped it around her waist as she stood in front of him like she was protecting him. Raoul would not allow this girl to make him feel like he was being made a fool of.

"Christine come to me I will protect you." He held out his hand waiting for Christine to come to him still in disbelief that she would allow this murderer to touch her and she herself he had seen had wrapped this monster's arm her waist.

Christine was enjoying the feeling of Erik arm wrapped around her waist she pulled his arm tighter and when she did she was able to feel just how much this situation was affecting Erik. She was so excited to be alone with Erik let him touch her where Raoul had and where he said she was not ready to be intimated with him. She longed to be with Erik and to be happy with him and to have children with him first they would have to marry. But first of all she had to get Erik out of this cave as the mob was coming and she knew that Raoul would use them as a distraction to get Erik to drop his guard so he could take Christine.

Raoul still stared in disbelief that Christine, his Christine was allowing this animal to touch her, what next. He needed to get her away from this "angel of disaster" but there was not much time as the mob was coming and Raoul feared Christine being hurt in the mix. "Christine come and bring your angel we must get out of here and there is only one boat so we will all have to ride together.

Erik knew he could not trust Raoul and he knew that there were other ways out but he was not sure if Christine could make threw some of the passages. Erik looked at Raoul and stated that he wished to speak to Christine alone for a moment. Raoul sneered and said "make it fast or the mob will kill you both."

Erik waited for Raoul to be out of ear shot and then said to Christine. "There are other ways out of this underground home that I have made I and just not sure if you my dear would be able to navigate them but I don't believe that we can trust your childhood friend as you were engaged to him this morning and now you have discovered that what you feel for him is not a love of man and wife but a love of brother and sister."

"Erik I will be able to navigate the passes you choose with your help but we must make it fast Raoul will be back soon I am sure as the mod sounds very close."

Erik took Christine's hand and led her over to the closet he tripped a hidden trigger and passage opened up before them. He helped her through the closet and then he himself went through grabbing a small trunk along the way. Making sure that the trigger was set to not reveal the passage if tripped again Erik closed the passage through to the closet in his bed room and turned to face Christine.

No sooner than he was able to turn to face her was she pressing herself against him wrapping him in a hug. Awkwardly Erik hugged her back as he was not used to receiving attention that he had not demanded. He knew that he wanted to get Christine out of Paris as soon as he could so that they would not be stopped but this gesture was one he was not willing to give up.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Erik get Christine out of Paris before Raoul can stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 3

Erik found it very difficult to hold the small chest as Christine was pressing herself to him in a hug he longed to hug her and more but for right now he had to get her out of this place. Erik touched her back and whispered "come my dear we must move quickly so as to arrive away from these tunnels and passages before Raoul I able to find us."

Christine nodded her head and moved so that Erik could show her the way out. She found that she was silently praying that they would make it to their destination before Raoul she wanted to be with Erik and not Raoul and it seemed that Raoul would not take no for an answer. Once Erik had moved passed Christine he reached for her hand and grasped it firmly as he wanted to help her as best as he could and he knew she had to be getting tired.

They walked in silence Erik wanting to keep his thoughts in and Christine giving him time. Time to form a plan time to ponder her words and actions of this night a few times as they were walking Christine ended up brushing against Erik and once she used her hand to brace herself and it landed squarely on his exposed chest. She was glad it was mostly dark or he would have seen that she went from white to tomato red in seconds. Erik did happen to see her blush as they had shared and intimate touch. He was not sure what to make of this she his angel had kissed him a demon 3 times this night that was 3 more kisses then he had ever received in his whole life. His own mother refused to kiss him and that kiss would not have been on the lips as his angel had kissed him. Her touch of her lips made him feel so many things that he was not sure if he would ever process what she was doing to him. He knew that the passages would be ending soon leaving them on the streets of Paris close to a house that Erik had bought at one time.

He had considered taking Christine there so she could rest and sleep and he could gain back some of his composure having Christine this close to him was making him mad with want. He also had considered taking her to the train station and taking the first train to anywhere and marring her when they got there. Wait where did that marring idea come from he was not ever sure she liked him let alone loved him as she had confessed. Then it dawned on him he did not have a mask on and surely people would see him and want to scream.

Erik stopped abruptly and caused Christine to crash had into him she stepped back after a minute and looked down apologizing since the look on his face was not the face of someone that was ok with her crashing into him. Little did she realize it was not due to her it was due to the fact that he had no way to cover his face? "Christine I am afraid that you must go on without me it is not safe for me to travel above on the streets without some kind of mask and I forgot on in our hurry to leave." Christine looked at him in horror "Erik love if you have to stay below then so will I. I don't want to be parted from you my angel." She smiled at him as he placed the small chest down he wanted time to think to process a way that he could cover his face but before he could even consider one thought his arms were full of Christine she was hugging him caressing his back kissing his chest. He knew he could die happy now he did not care if he never experienced the joys of the flesh his Christine had kissed him, touched him, and hugged him.

He buried his nose in her hair loving the smell loving the feeling of her in his arms. Finally he had a thought but he did not know what she would think of it. "Christine my dear would you consider wrapping my face with strips of your petticoat it would look like bandages and then we would be able to leave.

She begins to remove her dress off her shoulders so that they would have access to her petticoat. Erik could not believe this woman she would give him a demon her petticoat. He turned from her to give her a bit of privacy once she had torn as much as she thought that she would need to wrap his fact she tugged on his arm and Erik kneeled in front of her. Before she began to wrap his face she touched his face and leaned down and kissed him once more letting her tongue caress his lips and when he opened his mouth she tasted his tongue and she felt like she was in heaven she was so happy to have her angel with her.

Erik moaned into Christine's kiss he was so unused to receiving love and kindness that he was so ill prepared as to how to react should he place his hands on her face her waist. He hoped that she would kiss him in the days to come and she would be a patient teacher and show him how she wants to be touched and to show him how she would like to touch him.

Christine pulled away from the kiss sadly and looked at Erik and then she began to wrap the scraps of her dress around his face following his instruction so that he was still able to see.

Once he was wrapped he picked up his chest and took her hand once more and off they went to the local train station where Christine was able to get them a room on the train to England. Erik led Christine to their room as they had registered on the train as husband and wife. Erik knew that tonight would be a test of his will power as he would have to reframe from wanting to make Christine his wife in the physical sense of the word. Once in their room Erik sat on the bed and Christine unwrapped his face. Kissing his face as she went Erik never knew a healing touch but he was learning how powerful touch could be. He liked this feeling of touch and giving and receiving these touch and only hoped that he would touch her in the right way and in time that she would touch him in the right way.

Raoul could not believe that Christine had been taken once again by that monster. He had run out of that opera house and to all the train stations and could not find them anywhere the only train that had left had been going to England. So Raoul went home packed his truck and got on the very next train to England in the hopes that he would still be able to find them before Christine was unable to be rescued.


End file.
